School of Romance
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: Romance blossoms within Cherry Blossom, the boarding school for teens. Love is found, lost, broken... Watch as drama and romance unfolds between students and teachers. Yuri yaoi inside. Every chapter is a new pairing. Current pairing: ?
1. Chapter 1

**Crackfic alert! Crackfic alert! Crack pairing inside! Shoujo-ai and/or Shonen-ai inside! Don't like it, don't read it! **

**Now that that's done, welcom to another one shot of mine. Wait, this isn't a oneshot, is it? It seems like it, doesn't it?  
In actuality, this will be a whole lot of one-shots, like my DWC one, except with NO connections whatsoever. Same setting, same characterisation, but different pairings and events each chapter.  
This particular chapter makes no sense whatsoever, but I felt like trying my hand at something crackfic-ish, and this is the result. Love it, hate it, whatever. Just be sure to note that this won't be a regular occurance. One off. One-of-a-kind. You get the point.**

**Read on! First up, MikixNeru!**

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! (Nothing at all... nothing at all...)**

Miki lay on her bed, upside down, letting her cherry hair cascade over the top bunk, and into the space her roommate occupied.

"Miki, I am trying to text people here." Came her roommate's voice from below.

"Sorry." Miki apologised, without actually bothering to move.

"Miki."

"Okay."

Miki playfully swung her legs over the bunk, burrowing further into her blanket.

"Neru,"

"Mm?" Neru made a noise that indicated a relatively low level of interest.

"I… Umm…" Miki felt her face go red. What was she going to say again?

"Miki, be serious and stop wasting my time. I have some serious trolling to do."

"Neru…" Miki hopped down from the top bunk, landing spectacularly on both feet. Neru took no notice whatsoever. Miki sighed and drooped her shoulders.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk… I can't sleep."

"'Kay."

Miki closed the door behind her softly, then leaned against it and sighed.

Why was she so unlucky?

Why did she have to start crushing on her roommate?

Piko decided to take a late night stroll. To Miki's room. At the exact same time that Miki exited said room.

"Oh, Miki! I was just looking for you!" Piko said, but paused when he saw that Miki was crying. Sobbing. Quietly. She looked pretty when she cried.

"Miki…"

The cherry-haired girl looked up, searching for comfort in Piko's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Piko asked gently.

"N-Neru's so mean to me… She doesn't like me…"

"Of course she does," Piko said, puzzled at why Miki would cry about it now, of all times, considering it was a well known fact that Neru was pretty mean to everyone at school.

"And-and-and I-I… Oh, Piko, you understand, right?" Miki sobbed. Piko was absolutely baffled, but said that he did anyway.

"Oh, Piko… Why- why did I have t-to f-fall f-for _her_ of-f all p-p-peop-le…"

And he understood everything.

Miki had fallen for Neru. Simple as that.

Or not so simple, as Neru seemed to have no idea.

"Hey, come on. We'll go to the lounge. Then we can't be told off for being in the wrong area-"

Piko ushered Miki along, down the corridor, but not before stuffing a card and a small bunch of flowers in his pocket.

During this, Rin and Lenka were out on an 'expedition'.

"Why are we doing this again?" Lenka complained, for at least the fiftieth time. Rin shushed her.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

Lenka sighed at her friend's strangeness, and followed her down the corridor.

"Alert! Piko alert! Ah! He has Miki with him! I wonder if they're a couple now…"

"Rin, it isn't nice to get involved in people's love lives…"

"You know nothing, Lenka! We are the love detectives! We solve love cases! Let's follow these two."

Lenka sighed. That time she was sure it was the sixty-eighth time. She kept count of these things.

"Okay, so. Tell us your problem."

"Uh, Piko, was it really necessary to bring everyone here?"

"Not everyone, Miki. Just my buds, Len and Rinto."

"Yeah… well… uh…" Miki stuttered, and flushed heavily. Len sighed.

"Piko, do you have to get involved in everyone's love life?"

"Yes!" Rinto said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Of course. Miki is a dear friend in trouble!"

"A little too dear, don't you think?" Rinto said, nudging a now blushing Piko.

"Um, so what about them?" Miki jerked her head back at the Kagenes, who were doing who-knows-what in the corner of the lounge.

"Um," Piko said. He shrugged and ignored the question. "Always here? Anyways, ignore them. They're harmless."

"Mostly."

"Mostly Harmless, yes."

"Anyway?"

And the four teens lost their train of thought.

"Oh," Miki jumped up suddenly. "Piko, why were you in the girl's dorms anyway?"

Piko could find no reasonable answer to this question.

Rin and Lenka snuck through the near-abandoned hallways. They had just recently picked up Miku, who shared Rin's love of love and other people.

"Where are we going?"

"What are we doing?"

"Who are we stalking?"

"Why-"

"Alright," Rin said sternly, ending the barrage of questions Miku spat out non-stop. "Miku, you can come with us if you want. We're following Piko and Miki, who have just entered the lounge. This can only mean one thing…" Rin trailed off.

"Kissu?"

"Yup!"

Both girls squealed with glee. Lenka face-palmed.

"TO THE LOUNGE!"

Little did they know they were being followed… by more than one party.

"So," Rinto asked, leaning forward. "Let me get this straight. Piko liked Miki, Miki likes Neru, nobody is sure who Neru likes, and that's where the problem is, right?"

"Yeah." Miki looked down. "Sorry, Piko. I just… you know."

"I understand-"

"KISSU!"

"What?" Piko and Miki turned in unison to find Rin and Miku standing in a pose, and Lenka in the background face-palming.

"Piko and Miki for evs babez!"

"Just no."

Lenka and Len shared a pained glance and a sigh.

"Okay, so, Piko and Miki aren't together?"

"Nope."

"Aw."

"Wait, but Miki is in love with Neru… the tsundere?"

Miki blushed furiously. "Shut up…"

"Aw man, harsh luck, girl."

And Len, who had been struggling to gain somebody's attention, finally stood up, interrupting the conversation, and pointed towards the door.

"What, Le-" Rin huffed, but paused when she saw who was at the door. Gumi and Sonika.

"Oh, Gumi! Sonika! Er… nice to see you here?"

Gumi and Sonika both gave an evil grin, with Sonika's grin being decidedly less intelligent, and placed themselves besides the couch.

"Watcha doin?" Gumi asked. Sonika jumped up and down like a lunatic.

"Should we tell them?" Rinto asked.

"No-" Miki almost said, but Rin butted in before the word could come out.

"MIKI IS IN LOVE WITH NERU!"

And the teacher that everyone knew as Big Al, who had just entered the lounge, promptly fainted.

Sonika's hair then flashed every colour of the rainbow, giving everyone an epileptic seizure.

Neru was bored. Without Miki to annoy, what else was there to do?

With a huff and an exaggerated hair flick, Neru left the room.

The corridors were eerily silent. Why was Rin not awake at this hour in the night? Normally, her snooping could be heard for most of the night.

Neru used her phone to look around the corner, using the camera. Nobody was there.

In Meiko and Haku's room, the two were snoring away, which meant that there was no secret party going on.

Halfway down the hall, in the direction of the lounge and therefore the boy's dorms, was a crushed flower petal.

Upon further inspection, Neru discovered it was a rose.

Oliver really only wanted a drink. Or, rather, he wanted to get Yuki a drink because she was too afraid of the dark (And whatever else may lurk inside it, including the Kagenes) that he had to take her to the lounge.

He shouldn't have bothered.

The lounge was being taken up by Piko, Miki, and the Kagamine twins, and Lenka and Rinto, who nobody was sure who they were related to. Gumi sat on the floor, writing or drawing, while Sonika chewed on Big Al's boot, who was, in turn, lying on the floor in a dead faint.

Oh, how he should have stayed in bed.

But then Yuki would have annoyed him all night.

On second thoughts, it was probably worth it. That is, it was worth it until Oliver and Yuki both got caught up in the conversation.

"Oliver! Come! Did you know that MIKI LOVES NERU?" Miku cried. Oliver tried his best to inch away from the near-rabid girl, but was dragged closer by Yuki, who needed emotional support or else she may have been torn to pieces.

"Really?" Oliver squirmed away, trying to look interested while escaping.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?" A new, rather deep voice squealed. Iroha stood at the door, wearing kitten pyjamas, and holding a very tired looking SeeU firmly by the wrist.

"Iroha, do we really have to-"

"TELL ME!" Iroha screamed. Miku proceeded to tell her everything, despite Miki's protests and Rin's interruptions.

Prima shook her head in shame.

"Why? Why can't we have the well-behaved kids from the next school over?"

Kiyoteru shrugged.

"Kiyo, go and sort out that dreadful noise before they wake up the neighbourhood."

"Yes, ma'am."

And Kiyoteru vowed never to go into the lounge at night again.

Since we last left poor Miki, the noise had attracted Luka, who came in an attempt to soothe them, and Lily, who thought it was a party. Luka sat in one of the quickly depleting empty spaces on the lounge, looking _very_ impressed by Lily brushing her hair with her fingers.

"You have such pretty hair, Luka."

"Shut up."

Kiyoteru tried to wake himself up. And consequently got bowled over by Teto, who was probably high on bread again.

"Um, could we please have some order here?" Kiyoteru said in his loud voice, only just penetrating the noise. Everyone was silent, until;

"MIKI LOVES NERU!"

Bet you knew that was coming.

"Does Neru know about this?" Kiyoteru asked, before mentally kicking himself for getting involved.

"No," Piko said, much more rationally than the others. "So we need a plan of action. Got one, teach?"

Kiyoteru thought for a moment. Wait a minute, he never thought he'd get involved-

"Luka? Oh, Luka, you're here!" Gakupo burst through the teacher's doors, arms open wide. "I overheard Lily's thoughts about you and came to save you from her lesbian-ness!"

Rin was quick to stamp on the poor man's toe.

"One, Gakupo, this 'lesbian-ness' is why we're having this meeting, and two: What the heck were you doing in the teacher's dorm?"

Gakupo had no answer. So newly-arrived Ted answered for him.

"Spying."

"Spying?" Kiyoteru was suddenly worried. Spying on what?

"Spying."

Gakupo, who could clearly see that this was going nowhere, butted in.

"Um, so what's this meeting all about then?"

There was a pause.

"MIKI LOVES NERU!"

Gakupo fell silent and nodded, standing behind Luka.

"Go away, Gakupo. I don't like you. Or Lily either. Actually, you can both leave."

"Never!" Gakupo and Lily shouted at the same time, and glared at each other.

Ritsu loved parties. So, naturally, when he heard one, he woke his sleepy roommate up.

"Mikuo! Party!"

Mikuo grumbled something like 'Stupid cross dresser' and went back to sleep.

"Mikuo." Ritsu said, with more force. "Get. Up."

"Okay, okay," Mikuo muttered, shoving on his socks and accompanying his friend.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Luki and Gumo! And Meito and Hakuo! OH! And Rook! He's funny when he gets drunk!"

Mikuo punched himself in the face.

It wasn't long before the lounge was almost completely full. The lounge was taken up by Miku, Piko, an embarrassed Miki, Luka, Oliver, Yuki and Rin, Len, Lenka and Rinto, who were practically sitting on top of each other. In the corner stood Rui and Rei, whispering mysteriously, and on the ground sat Gumi, Sonika, if that ought to count, Kiyoteru, Big Al (The poor teacher having fainted) Haku and Meiko. Gakupo and Lily were far more interested in Luka than in the actual conversation, and Ritsu and his 'boys' had recently arrived and passed out the last of the coke.

"Coke for all!" Ritsu yelled randomly. Sonika's hair gave everyone a seizure again.

Teto, from her place on poor Ruko's lap, occasionally called out things like, "GO MIRU FOREVER!" and "Hey, we should go get some bread!"

Iroha looked up suddenly.

"Hang on, guys. If I could hear this noise from my dorm, then wouldn't that mean that Neru could too?"

Everyone, with the exception of Sonika, looked at each other awkwardly.

"We should probably be quieter," Len advised.

Tei heard this from her dark and mysterious room.

"LEN!" She screamed with joy.

"TEI!" Len screamed in fear. "Save me!"

"I will…" Ritsu offered, but Tei chopped off his arm with her concealed knife, without even drawing it out of her sleeve.

"Oops," Ritsu said casually. "I'd better go and fix that. 'Scuse me." And he grabbed his arm and walked out, whistling. Kiyoteru stared into space. This was a lot weirder than what he had imagined…

"What the…?"

But nobody cared about the teacher anymore. Tei was threatening to stab Rin and Lenka, who were sitting practically on top of Len.

And then she fell to the ground with a thump.

"Thank god for that." Kaito stood behind her, holding an unopened tub of ice-cream. "Shame about the ice-cream, though."

Rin smiled at Kaito. "Thanks."

"ARGH! My Rinny-rin is talking to someone other than me!" Teiru appeared in exactly the same fashion as his sister. Said girl instantly got up.

"Stay away from Len."

"Get away from Rin."

A stare-off contest ensued. Eventually, the two ended up fighting each other, biting and scratching and generally being horrible.

"As I was saying…" Oliver said, but was ignored.

"Hey, everyone!" Ritsu leapt in, brandishing his arm. "Neru's coming this-a way! Quick, Rook, help me glue this back on."

Chaos ensued.

Iroha and SeeU leapt up, banged heads and stumbled around. "I can't see! Ah! I'm bland!" Iroha cried.

"Blind, not bland." SeeU corrected.

"Get off me!" Luka yelled, as both her suitors clung to her.

Big Al recovered, but upon seeing Sonika chewing on his foot, gathering saliva, he fainted straight away.

Miku hit a high note when Rin's foot smashed into her face as Len tried to squirm away from Tei, who was trying to glare at him while attempting to kill her brother, and Lenka got squashed by Rinto, who in turn squashed Len. Rui and Rei glanced over at the catastrophe once, but shrugged, deciding that it wasn't their problem.

The rest of the Shion brothers opened the doors, announcing with all but a fanfare that Neru was approaching the doors in approximately 20 seconds.

Talking and squashing finally managed to stop just as the door opened again… to reveal a flustered and tired and obviously bored Neru.

She was about to say something intelligent. But upon seeing the mess that consisted of Sonika, the Sukones, and the Kagamines, she relented, and decided it would suit her much better just to say nothing.

"Oh," Miku said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I just realised. We never actually came up with a plan!"

She then giggled.

Piko sweat dropped. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea?"

Miki looked up at him. "Good question. Also, you still need to answer my earlier question."

"Uh…" Piko decided to change the subject subtly. "Up you go, Miki! Just say what we rehearsed!"

Miki was pushed off the lounge by multiple pairs of hands, and towards Neru. She was blushing harder and harder by the minute.

"B-but we never even rehearsed anything!"

"Then make it up!"

Miki gulped, knowing there was no way she could back out. She took a deep breath. Her face was brighter than her hair.

"Um… N-Neru…" Miki stuttered, cursing her clumsy tongue. 'Uh, I-I, uh… I- You see, the thing is… um… well-well it- uh- goes like this…"

"Spit it out already!" Neru exclaimed with impatience, tapping her foot and rolling her eyes. Miki took a deep breath…

"Neru I really really like you!"

Everything went still. No-one dared to move, or even breathe. Miki's blush was, by now, so red one would think it could explode.

Then, Neru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

Miki opened her scrunched up eyes and looked into Neru's. Amusement danced in Neru's eyes.

"Know what? I guess you aren't too bad after all."

Miki smiled, knowing that this was Neru's way of saying yes. She hugged her, and for the first time in ever, Neru actually hugged back. The audience gasped, and then all bar Sonika and Tei and Teiru 'aaw'ed.

"KISSU!" Miku and Rin demanded. Lenka slapped a hand over each mouth. Neru just smirked.

"If you insist, I suppose."

And leant in. Miki willingly shortened the distance, and their lips met halfway.

"See, Luka? Why can't we be like that?" Lily nudged her love, who grunted in return.

"I don't like you that way. If at all."

"Aw, come on, you homophobe."

"I don't like Gakupo either."

"Hey!"

Piko laughed. "Well, it seems that-"

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Gumi all but screamed at the top of her lungs. "I paired everyone off! SEE! Iroha and SeeU… Ritsu and Mikuo…"

"What?"

"Luki and Luka…"

"… An improvement on those two."

"And Teto and Ruko, because they might as well be a couple… KAWAI DESU! Ahem. And, there's… well, a sort of love… square between Len, Rin, Rinto and Lenka…"

"By the way," Kiyoteru cut in. "Who's related to who again?"

"Well," Rin began. "I'm Len's sister… and… I think… I'm not actually sure whether those two are related or not."

"We could be quadruplets!" Rinto clapped.

"I doubt it," Lenka murmured.

"Oh! Kaito, I paired you with Gakupo because everyone does it-"

"Hey! Not cool!"

"-And Ted with Lily-"

"That's not even funny."

"-And Rui and Rei together!"

Rui and Rei turned around at the sound of their names.

"B-but… we're related!"

"Incest is cool!" Gumi gave a thumbs up. Sonika agreed from her position on Big Al's foot.

"I forgot Mr. Hiyama! He can be paired with Primadonna…" Gumi ticked off a name on her list.

"Hmm… I still need some pairings for the Shion brothers… I know! Anyone up for more incest? Hey, where'd everybody go?"

The room was suddenly empty, besides Sonika, chewing on Big Al's shoe.

"Damnit."

Sonika's hair flashed every colour of the rainbow again, and the whole house was swallowed in rainbows…

Miki woke with a start. The clock read 11:48 pm.

"Man…"

Miki rubbed her head. He roommate swung out of her bed and glanced at the time, then at Miki.

"You OK?" Neru asked gently.

"Yeah, I just had a dream. A really weird one."

"What was it about?"

"Uh…" Miki flushed and turned away so Neru wouldn't see. "Well, you sorta kissed me…"

"Did you like it?"

"Huh?" Miki was baffled.

"Did you like it when I kissed you?"

Afraid, Miki dove under the blankets.

"I'm not gonna judge you or anything, I was just curious."

Miki peeked out of the blanket, and saw Neru sitting on her bunk, waiting.

"… Yes…"

Miki blushed again, but this time, Neru grabbed her chin, softly.

"Would you like me to do it again?"

Miki said nothing.

They kissed.

And the next day, there was a rather embarrassing picture of them kissing on Facebook.

…

"RIIIN!"

**~END~**

**Hooray! A pairing that NO ONE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD has done before. :D Me feel proud.**

**So, all that weird bit that you didn't get was a dream. You weren't supposed to get it. *Shot***

**Alright, send me a review. Tell me what you thought. Depending on feedback, I may make another crack chapter, or I may just stick to sort of serious. Your decision.**

**On second thoughts, this wasn't really crack, was it... Wait, actually, it probably was... a unicorn.**

**ANYWAYS review and stuff. Yeah. Coz you love me, metaphorically. Unless you were my parents, in which case you prbably would love me. But my parents don't have Fanfiction... do they?**

**O.o**

**Beware your parents. Beware.**


	2. KiyoLuka

**Hey hey I'm back again! Not dead, but very much alive!  
So, I had a sudden brainwave for this fic, and here's the deal:**

**If you wanna see a particular pairing, shout out! Some pairings will be favoured over others because of originality, but I should be able to appease most of you.**

**Most of these little oneshots will take place in the same world with the same characterisation, but different events and pairings. None will link together, unlike Dark Woods Circus.**

**Yuri, yaoi, het, and even incest will be allowed, but keep the latter on the low. I will not write anything too heavy in that genre as it makes people uncomfortable.**

**Also: Here are the (Current) rooms for our favourite students and their roommates:**

**Neru - Miki  
Rin - Lenka  
Zatsune - Tei  
Lily - Luka  
Miku - Aoki  
SeeU - Iroha  
Kaiko - IA  
Ruko - Teto  
Gumi - Sonika  
Haku - Meiko  
Yuki - Olivia  
Momo - Ring  
Rui - Defoko  
Kiku - Gakuko**

**Len - Rinto  
Rei - Sora  
Mikuo - Ritsu  
Akaito - Gumo  
Taito - Teiru  
Kaito - Hakuo  
Meito - SeeWu  
Rook - Lui  
Oliver - Piko  
Luki - Zeito  
Mikio - *None at the moment, feel free to suggest***

**And teachers:**

**Kiyoteru  
Prima  
Ann  
Leon  
Lola  
Al  
Miriam  
Ryuto  
Yuma  
Mizki  
Dell  
Tonio  
(My strange Headcanon there)**

**If someone's missing who really like, then suggest it. This list applies for the rest of the oneshots unless stated otherwise.**

**Geez, this A/N is longer than the actual fic! Please, read on!**

_Dance._

_In which Kiyoteru isn't sure about his date._

Kiyoteru adjusted his bowtie for the hundredth time.

"Kiyo!" Prima said, exasperated. "It's fine! Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Kiyo, it's not like you're actually going _out_ or anything, right?"

Kiyoteru promptly turned a light shade of pink.

"… Oh dear. Kiyoteru's bitten off more than he can chew again, am I right?"

"… Shut it, Prima. It's just a date. To make her happy."

Prima nodded. "Right."

Kiyoteru felt himself getting more and more nervous. The dance floor was filling up quicker than he expected. Adjusting his purple-blue tie, he stepped into the ballroom.

The first people to notice him were Neru and Miki, an odd couple, but together all the same. Miki poked Neru in the shoulder, who was previously dazing out the window. She caught Kiyoteru shuffling through the door and they both smirked at the same time.

"Mr Hiyama!" Neru smiled.

"Never thought we'd see you here!" Miki added, curtsying a little in her frilly dress. Kiyoteru could see Neru was biting her lip to keep from laughing, and this only added to his humiliation.

Miki suddenly grabbed hold of his arm, much to the discomfort of Neru, whose scowl darkened to a storm cloud.

"Don't mind her," Miki whispered into Kiyoteru's ear. "She's just jealous. She's a bit over protective like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just, er, how dashingly handsome you look in that suit, Neru." Kiyoteru saved. Neru flushed ever so slightly.

"Come on Miki. Let's leave _lover boy_ to find his _beloved_ Luka."

Kiyoteru was about to ask how they knew about it, but the two had already found an isolated corner in the room.

Moving on, Kiyoteru decided to make a bee-line for the punch. Perhaps his date would be waiting there.

"Heya, Hiyama!"

Normally, no student would dare to simply call a teacher by any other name but 'Mr' or 'Miss', but Kiyoteru supposed that, just for this night, he could be treated like a student too.

"Ah, Len. Are you here with a date?" Kiyoteru asked politely.

"Yup, you bet." Len grinned. His white suit gave off a pure, happy radiance, unlike Neru's stern, sliver-gray one.

"I'm his date." Kiyoteru turned around to see Gumo, wearing an identical white suit, only with a green flower, not teal.

"You got a date?"

Kiyoteru nodded, mildly.

"Who is it?" Len pried, but upon seeing his teacher shrug, he let it off.

"Not telling, huh. All right then, whatever. I'm going to get some punch. With me, Gumo?"

Kiyoteru left the two boys and continued to the punch stand. The line and crowd were growing ever thicker. Perhaps he should have just stayed in a corner like Neru and Miki…

"Huh, Ki-ki, pass the punch this way- woah, are you okay?"

Kiyoteru recovered from his stumble and brushed himself down.

"Yeah, sorry-"

"Oh my gosh Mr Hiyama?" Rin gasped, and clapped her hands to her face. "Kikaito! It's Hiyama!"

"That's nice," Kikaito grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Sir." He acknowledged Kiyoteru's presence with a nod.

An excited Rin pulled Kikaito away from the punch bowl before he could fill his cup.

"My punch…"

Rin waggled her eyebrows in a worrying fashion.

"Here with Luka tonight, Mr Hiyama?"

"H-how did you guess-" Kiyoteru stuttered.

"I _know._ I'm always in the _know_." Rin tapped her head. Kikaito decided to butt in.

"She had Gumi's help."

"No, Ki-ki, you know Gumi'd be no help. I asked Kaiko."

"I saw you go into Gumi's room…"

"Nu-uh. Kaiko's more in the _know_ then even me!"

"But Gumi-"

"Kikaito Shion, I am your girlfriend, and thus I am always more right then you. Now go get some punch."

Kiyoteru took advantage of this brief break in conversation to slip away from the ever-busy punch table.

And he turned around and saw something breathtaking: Luka, standing in the entrance, wearing a tight-fitting blue dress, her pink hair wrapped into a bun that must have required the effort of Yuki or Lily. Although Kiyoteru couldn't imagine Luka letting Lily within five metres of her hair.

Kiyoteru bowed politely and stretched out his hand, which was taken. He led her as far away from the main part of the hall as possible. Crowds were not one of Kiyoteru's strong points.

Luka smiled and the teacher thought he saw her blush, just a little. He felt his insides churn.

Luka was a young girl of 16. Kiyoteru was a man of 23. Surely this wasn't right.

He looked down, suddenly unable to meet Luka's gaze. She tilted her head, confused.

"Kiyoteru…" And here she was calling him by his first name. Ordinarily it would seem weird, but it felt… right somehow.

"Luka…" Kiyoteru tried to say, but he was stopped short by a finger on his lips.

"Hey, I know it might seem a bit strange, but it's only a six year age difference, right? I mean, it won't make much of a difference when we're older."

"How do you know it will last that long?" Kiyoteru whispered. "That it was never supposed to happen?"

"Look," Luka said, gesturing to the growing crowd. "What do you see?"

"Some couples," Kiyoteru said. "I don't see what that has to do with it…"

"If you looked anywhere else, you wouldn't find nearly as many prohibited couples as there are in this hall. Look, Akaito and Oliver just mad out in that corner-"

"I didn't need to see that."

"And Kaiko and Lenka are dancing over in that corner."

"Wow. What a weird couple."

"Not to mention that Mikuo is related to Miku."

"What?"

"Only legally though. Mikuo was adopted."

"Oh. Is that even legal?"

"Apparently so."

Kiyoteru looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Y'know what?" Luka asked, holding onto his shoulder. "Let's just dance. And forget about everything."

Kiyoteru smiled, and complied.

On the other side of the hall, our three favourite couples sat together on a bench.

"Gumo, what do you think of Kiyo and Luka?"

"Cute."

"What about me and Kikaito?"

"Rin, I do believe they weren't talking to us."

Len laughed and ruffled Rin's hair, who punched Len squarely in the arm. Neru rolled her eyes.

"I still don't approve." Rin stuck her nose in the air.

"About what?"

"Not telling me." Rin sniffed. Len just smirked.

"What? About Gumo?"

And he kissed Gumo on the cheek.

"Just jealous 'cause my relationship's better than yours." Len poked out his tongue. Gumo, usually impassive, sighed.

"Well… Ki-ki's a nice guy. A real gentleman. _And_ he's all mine." And Rin reached up and pecked her boyfriend on the lips. He blushed tomato red.

"R-Rin.."

All the while, Neru pressed her thumb and forefinger to her forehead, something she did when she was irritated.

"Miki, those two are… ugh! Superficial!" Miki wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, burying her face into Neru's neck.

"We're so much better than them."

Rin and Len stopped their pointless argument and turned around in sync.

"Hey! Neru and Miki are _KISSING!_"

Luka and Kiyoteru circled the dance floor until they tired. Kiyoteru insisted on walking Luka back to her dorm, knowing Lily would probably throw a fit at not going with Luka.

They held hands until they reached Luka's room, and Kiyoteru, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for her.

The lights were off and the room was empty: A good sign. Kiyoteru wished Luka good night, and exited the room.

He entered the staff room…

"Oh! Kiyoteru Hiyama, look at you! All dressed up!"

"How'd it go with Megurine?"

"Did you two kiss?"

Al finally stepped in.

"Leave the poor guy alone! He needs his beauty sleep!"

Kiyoteru sighed. "Thanks, pal."

"Anytime."

Kiyoteru dressed into his pyjamas and slipped into his bed. As he turned his bedside light off, he heard Al whisper, "I bet you guys did kiss."

Kiyoteru groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.

**Oh so random and weird. But KiyoLuka is cute, no? Especially with a nervous Kiyo.**

**Where was Lily? I got lazy, that's where she went. Maybe she went out partying with Meiko or something.**

**ANYWAY, enough downgrading myself! Review! Or PM, at least! Although reviewing would be better because Ten-Faced likes to spam my inbox!**

**If no one reviews, I still have some prompts up my sleeve, but they're probably either cheesy or crappy, so review to spare yourselves!**

**See ya next time, hopefully!**

**Ps: This is embarassing... but... I seem to have trouble making page breakers. SOMEONE EXPLAIN PLZ!**

**K, I'm actually done now.**


	3. IaMiku

**HELLO! Look, two fics in a week! Amazing! And this one is a lot darker and... Edgier?** **Hang on, since when did this piece of fluff become Darker and Edgier? Word of God says the author, a total Yuri Fan with Yuri Goggles on, suddenly had a brainwave and finally got around to doing that IaxMiku fic a certain reviewer asked for. **

**As usual, read and enjoy, and be warning of implied dark scenes...!**

* * *

Ia reminded Miku somewhat of a cloud – that is, transparent, drifting, pure, mysterious,

Intangible.

That's right – Miku wouldn't ever dream of actually _touching_ Ia, no. It was complicated, she supposed, because Miku was completely,

Totally,

Head-over-heels in love with Ia.

Even her name sounded sweet on Miku's tongue: Ia, Aria, such a splendid name to pronounce. And she said it as often as possible, just to hear such a sweet sounding name.

Other than Miku's close friend and confidant, Rin, nobody knew. Not even her roommate, Aoki. Not even Ia's roommate, Kaiko. And Kaiko knew a _lot_ of things.

Miku was positively certain that she could keep these feelings under the surface,

Content to just watch from afar.

But she was not content.

Every time she saw the beautiful blonde hair (Platinum blonde, just like the precious mineral) her heart was triple its rate and her head would spin and suddenly those feelings wanted to explode out of her like an erupting volcano.

She stayed silent.

If she had a class with Ia, she made sure to sit at the back, where she wasn't noticed, yet could admire her from behind…

She never sat with Ia.

Never waved to Ia.

And never, EVER even _contemplated_ talking to Ia.

Perhaps Ia was just a little ticked off that Miku, a normally kind and almost overly friendly girl, seemed to be purposely ignoring her, as she herself gave Miku the cold shoulder.

And life was good.

But then, one day, Rin invited Miku to her room and kicked Lenka out ("Private girl's conversation!" "But I am a girl!") and sat down on the floor, legs crossed, face expectant, leaning forwards.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Miku hesitated, not wanting to lie but afraid of the truth. She was _never_ going to tell her, because she was just a weak little coward and would stay heartbroken forever.

With a serious tone that didn't suit the shorter girl at all, Rin berated Miku, saying how she had to do it someday, that leaving feelings bottled up inside wasn't good, wasn't healthy, that she should man up and just tell her, tell someone, _anything_.

"And if she doesn't accept, you haven't really lost anything, because she has always been a stranger, yeah?"

Miku left the room feeling doubtful, but gave Rin a hug anyway and left, without turning back.

Rin stood there for a long time afterwards, staring at the space where her best friend had been.

And crying.

* * *

Three days past. Flew by without a second glance.

Miku had still not told anyone else.

As much as Rin wanted to, she could not convince Miku to do so. And so, by the third day, Rin gave up and stopped talking to her altogether.

Miku felt empty.

All of a sudden she felt she had lost something. In the back of her mind, she knew something was bound to happen.

Tell her! Tell her!

But she was resistant. She ignored those little voices, those warning bells.

She would not,

Could not tell.

She would rather die.

"I'm moving,"

The words were not directed at Miku, but even still, she heard them. Her heart sank so hard and so fast that she felt it hit the floor.

Ia. Ia was moving.

Miku excused herself from the cafeteria, politely. She went to her room and cried. Aoki found her there. She asked what was wrong. Miku said nothing, silent as ever, and Aoki bit her lip, leaving the room.

Of course she knew about Miku's feelings for Ia.

Rin had told her, of course.

Miku suddenly made a decision.

She would. She would tell her.

It was rash,

It was bold,

But Miku already knew how it would end.

So she gathered up the paper in the room and found a half-broken pen on Aoki's side of the room.

She began to write.

Ia smiled back at her friends, Cul and Yukari. They waited for her as she got out her books from her locker.

A paper fell out.

"Dear Ia," It said, "I have ad**m**ired you for so long. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Sweet, Ia thought, trying to remain positive. If not slightly creepy.

Ignoring the letter, Ia picked up her books and walked over to her friends.

"What's this?" Yukari asked, observant as ever. Ia shrugged and scrunched it up. It landed neatly in the bin on the other side of the room.

Later on, Ia found another letter, addressed to her again.

"Dear Ia," It said, "You have such a lovely personality.** I** feel almost envious of you, who has such close friends."

Was this a love letter or not? It sounded more like a letter from a fan.

Ia wasn't that famous, was she?

This time she let her friends read it. They dismissed it as nothing and threw it in the bin for her. Her eyes left the bin, the letter already forgotten.

Ia got a boyfriend. A kind boy of the name SeeWu. It was a surprise, when he asked her out. They had been minor friends for a few months when suddenly he drew her aside and asked her on a date.

She was happy then.

But then she found another letter, given to her by Kaiko in a plain white envelope.

"Dear Ia," It said, "I wish I were as lucky as SeeWu. I've loved you for six trillion years and a night, forever and ever. Perhaps I can be your **k**night in shining armour one day too,"

So the letters weren't from SeeWu then, as she had originally thought.

But who sent them?

The next day she noticed Miku call out of class, sick.

Was Miku ever sick?

She wasn't sure. It seemed pretty serious, though, for someone as popular and good as Miku to pull out of class like that.

The thought barely crossed her mind again.

Ia was still looking forward to her date. It was her first. Yukari and Cul teased her about it, playfully.

"Oh, I wish I could be in your place, Ia. SeeWu is so handsome…!" Cul faked a faint, and Yukari giggled, catching her and saying in a deep and manly voice,

"I'm sure I am, sweet muffins."

And they burst into laughter, unable to contain themselves any longer.

Ia didn't laugh.

Something didn't quite feel right. About SeeWu. About her, maybe.

Another note lay on her desk. All it said was,

" - my room." Accompanied by an arrow.

Who's room?

Nevertheless, curiosity was Ia, and after class finished, she followed the way the arrow said to go.

Piko bumped into Ia, not completely by accident.

A paper was shoved into her hand, and he left.

She opened it.

"Dear Ia," It said, "I know yo**u** don't read these. But please, read this one. I am sorry, for you and for me, because I was too cowardly, and because I shouldn't deserve to love someone like you."

The tone was a bit different from the rest, Ia thought. More…

Morbid.

But on the back, Ia noticed as she went to stuff in her pocket, was written,

"X MARKS THE SPOT, RIGHT?"

In big, capital letters written hastily in red ink. A crude map of what looked like the girl's dorm accompanied.

"Might as well see who it is sending all these then," She said.

A wild goose chase followed. Ia felt like she had a time limit pressuring her, as if she could screw up and lose, and the consequence would be dire.

"That's silly, Ia,"

But it still didn't quite feel right.

Just like how SeeWu didn't quite feel right, as much as she told herself she was falling in love with him.

At the 'X' was an empty corridor,

White and clean.

On the ground was one more note,

"Dearest Ia," It said, back in the original black pen. "I think you want to know who I am, correct? I will give you one clue: I have already told you."

Ia frantically looked at the paper. Where? Where was the name?

Strangely obsessed with these letters, ia pulled out the two letters she had and looked them over. Nothing else was written on them

She had to search the bins, and pray they hadn't been emptied yet.

Just as she was searching through the last paper bin for the final letter, a voice called,

"Ia, what on earth are you doing?" It was Cul. Of course. "You'll be late for your date!"

Ignoring Cul, ia kept rummaging till she drew out the scrunched up letter, triumphantly.

But there was nothing else on that paper, either.

Frustrated and panicked, Ia spread out all the letters in front of her, picking out any details from any of them.

"What are you doing?"

And there it was. Suddenly, Ia could see it.

One word in each letter was highlighted.

M

I

K

…U

Her breathing hard in her chest, Ia got up, fast as lightning, and ran as if her life depended on it, leaving Cul in the dust.

"…What?"

Ia ran past everyone, ignoring their calls.

Why?

Her shoes thudded across the carpet.

Why her?

Aoki's scream brought life to the silent corridor.

Why me?

Opening the door, Ia wished she had never laid eyes on that letter.

Rin was already there, shocked into silence. Aoki was a sobbing mess.

On the floor was one last note,

"Too late."

* * *

**Well that was morbid, wasn't it? I was gunna add Lenka comforting Rin about Miku's death but instead I just hinted at a whole lot of things and not a lot made sense. Oh well.**

**Review! And remember, if ou ever find yourself in Miku's position, do the exact opposite to what she did!**

**See ya later!**


	4. Twin drabbles

**Really, you say? Another fic? Well, this one was written on the way home from school today because I felt bad about not writing a Halloween fic. Even though it has NOTHING to do with Halloween at all... Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and for the new, improved and updated roommates for School of Romance, check out my profile page.**

* * *

_In which Mayu annoys Cul._

"Say, Cul?"

"What is it, Mayu?"

"No need to use such a harsh tone, Cul. I was just wondering, what exactly is Halloween?"

"... You don't know?"

"Well, I do. I was just wondering what you thought of it."

"Well... I dunno. I hate it myself."

"Why, such a bitter face!"

"Shut up."

"Such harsh words! Cul, dear, I think you ought to loosen up a bit, no?"

"First: don't call me dear. Second: Coming from you, that's a lovely thing to say."

"In reply to your first message; Why ever not? It suits your blush quite finely. And to your second; Yes, it is a lovely thing to say. I try."

"Blush? That's not a blush, that's what happens when you get angry, you clot. And since when do you even be nice to me? Usually you just, like, stalk some guy or something."

"Dearie, a blush is a blush, no matter the situation. I say, it's as if you hate me or something. Do you hate me, Cul?"

"... I think I'll say nothing on the matter."

"Oh! How terribly terrible! How horrendous! My own roommate hates me to the very core!"

"Please get off the carpet. I just vacuumed that."

"Ah. My apologies."

"..."

"..."

"Get out."

"Why on earth should I?"

"Why do you think? H-hey! The cupboard doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

"No? Oh well. I was having fun."

"F-fun?"

"Ah, Cul, you appear to have gone quite pale. Shall I fetch you something to drink?"

"N-no, it's fine... I mean get out of my-"

"Our."

"- room!"

"Never! I shall never confirm to your tyranny, Cul! Not for as long as I live!"

"Mayu, this isn't a drama. Now get out or I'll punch you."

"You wouldn't- Ow! What was the for!"

"I warned you."

"No fair, Cul! I'm telling on you! Taito!"

"... That girl. Is so. Annoying."

* * *

_In which Kaiko is 'in the know'._

"Kaiko, who's going out with Kaito?"

"Kaito? Oh, he told me not to tell anyone."

"Please?"

"He told me that on circumstances was I to-"

"Oh, pretty please Kaiko? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Well... I suppose. But you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Right!"

"Kaito... Is going out with... Miku."

"THAT'S SO BORING. DAMMIT."

"You're welcome, Rin- oh, Yukari is here too?"

"Yeah, I am. Uh, do you have any spare time?"

"Yes I do. What do you need?"

"Well, it's like this. Cul's one of my close friends and so is Ia and then Ia got a boyfriend and made Cul really jealous and stuff coz Cul was friends with Ia's boyfriend and then she took him to her house and convinced him to break up with her but then he ended up falling for Cul and now they hate each other and never talk to each other and it making me feel really sad... And then Rinto keeps getting involved but I'm pretty sure he used to have a crush on me or Ia, but I mean, who doesn't have a crush on her, she's so hot, but Ia told him to stay away from Cul and he's told all his friends and stuff and now everyone hates each other and what do I do?"

"Okay."

"Please, Kaiko!"

"Which one do you have a crush on?"

"Wh-what?"

"The look on your face changed sometimes, but I couldn't tell who it was that made you so happy. Was it Ia?"

"N-no!"

"Her boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Cul!"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Just answer them."

"Fine. No."

"Rinto?"

"Like a little brother."

"Who is it then? If you tell me, I might be able to help you."

"A-alright then. If it'll help. See, I had this massive crush on Ia but when she was really mean to Cul I think I lost it a bit... And I might like Cul more than a friend even though I was really jealous of her and Ia when they got a boyfriend... And I'm not see whether what I'm feeling for Rinto is friendship, or something more."

"Alright. Tell you what, spend a day with each of them and ask them lots of questions. Expose their character. Then sleep on it and wake up with a blank mind."

"Thanks, Kaiko. You're really nice for listening to me."

"Anytime, Yukari. Bye!"

"Bye!"

...

"So, Ritsu, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I actually wanted to know what Yukari's sexual preferences were..."

"Well, it goes like this..."

* * *

**I think everyone knows someone like each of the people mentioned... Especially Kaiko. I really just wanted to poke fun at the fact that all her classmates think she's 'in the know', as Rin said in a previous chapter... Oh well.**

**No great quality, but still. Drabbles are drabbles.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
